Everything
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: 4 Chapter Summary of Minato's and Kakashi's relationship development. How it starts and how it is set to continue -in my head anyway-    YAOI - LEMON
1. You'll Be Ok

AN: Finally – 2:10 AM and I'm done! I've been writing this story since 10pm!

**Title: **Everything

Ok – the title isn't great – I hope you think the story is better!

**Pairing:** Yondaime (Minato) x Kakashi  
**Genre(s): **Romance/General  
**Summary: **The development of Minato's and Kakashi's romance  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning: LEMON in chapter 4. **If you don't like men on men action (even though it's not that graphic) please don't read if you feel you may be offended.

Enjoy the story~! And please review!

X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~

They were here again. Together in a medical ward's empty corridor.

He stood silently, watching. That was all he could do - although he wanted desperately to do more. How could he approach the boy who had lost everything, and tell him it was ok? How could he comfort the boy who would take it as a sign of pity? How could he show the boy he was still alive, without killing them both emotionally.

With a gentle sigh Minato walked quietly towards the slouched figure that was sat on the floor by the window at the end of the corridor. He sat down at arm's reach next to him and just stared at the wall. He refused to look at the boy next to him, knowing the boy did not want to be looked at and that he would talk when ready. There were certainly no need for words at this time, and actions always did speak louder than words. Just his presence would say all he needed.

He was still here, and wasn't going anywhere.

Time slowly ticked by and the sun begun to set. Minato closed his eyes and let the tendrils of the orange glow bathe him in its warming light, knowing that it would soon fade and he would once again feel the coldness of the hospital corridor. He let his hands fall to his sides, getting into a more comfortable position to fall asleep against the wall. This was not the first time Minato had fallen asleep against the hospital walls and he was sure it was not going to be the last.

Minato gently stirred from his impending slumber when he felt something cool slip into his hand. Gently cracking open one eye, he viewed the boy who had moved closer to him - just within arms reach, slip his cool hand into Minato's own warm one. Minato opened both eyes to look at the boy next to him, but the boy refused to look at him and turned his head to watch the sun set below the window ledge.

'Kakashi...'

'Thank you... sensei...'

Minato gently squeezed Kakashi's hand and was relieved to feel a gentle squeeze back. If this is the comfort Kakashi needed right now, Minato was more than happy to accommodate. Although he didn't seem like it, Kakashi was a fragile boy who broke easily inside. A person would not know this from looking at him, but a person who loved him could see inside him and see the damage his hard life had caused.

'You'll be ok Kakashi... It just takes time...' Minato smiled to himself.


	2. Determination

**Rating: **M  
**Warning: LEMON in chapter 4. **If you don't like men on men action (even though it's not that graphic) please don't read if you feel you may be offended.

Enjoy the story~! And please review!

X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~

"You need to practice your writing - it's sloppy."

"It's just as bad as yours then sensei."

"My writing's not sloppy!"

"Sensei - stop pouting..."

"Brat."

Kakashi couldn't stop the smile the curved his lips upwards behind his mask. Sometimes his sensei could be such a child, even though he was only in his mid twenties. How he became the Yondaime he would never know - it certainly wasn't for his seriousness.

"Ah~ a smile!" Minato was beaming and it took all of Kakashi's will power to not role his eyes.

They were in Minato's old house on the outskirts of the leaf village. It was nice and quite for once - due to the fact that they had been holding a lot of festivals nearby due to the town's centre undergoing renovations. Kakashi knew Minato could never bring himself to sell his pre-Hokage home. It was his one place of escape, and Kakashi's too.

"Let me try it again. I know I can do it."

Kakashi looked around him at the various scrolls littering the living room floor they were currently sat in the middle of. All of which had various scripts written in Kakashi's blood. He was determined to prove that he could summon a guardian and was even more determined not to let Minato down since he had put so much effort into his training. Without waiting for confirmation, he grabbed a clean scroll and bit his thumb, hastily drawing some symbols.

Kakashi blinked as the scroll vanished in a puff leaving a vast amount of smoke in its place. Both he and Minato coughed and swatted the air around them to try and clear it. Kakashi was about to say something when the smoke cleared only to find Minato's front room filled with a pack of dogs. Kakashi felt relieved and admittedly proud. Not only had he summoned a guardian, he had summoned a pack of them.

Kakashi had to admit he had fun with them. Introductions were short and to the point, just the way he liked them -and then, he got to use them against Minato. It was funny to see his sensei pinned down by a big brown overgrown bulldog sitting on him and the others holding his limbs down with their teeth. Sure, Kakashi knew that Minato could have escaped at any point if he wished but he was glad that he humoured him and didn't.

The dogs vanished soon after and Kakashi flopped on the floor next to Minato exhausted.

"You did well today. You've come a long way very quickly."

Kakashi looked towards Minato's face only to see that he was not looking at him when he spoke, but was on his back facing the ceiling - arms behind his head. He didn't know what made him do it, but he found himself inching closer to Minato's side - enough for him to lay his head on Minato's shoulder with both arms secure between his own and Minato's side.

"Kakashi - "

"Just for a moment... I'm tired..."

Kakashi was relieved when his sensei didn't protest further or move away. He felt comfortable in his position and was soon feeling himself drift off towards sleep. On the edges of his dream world however, he felt himself shift closer to the warmth that he was on and a sudden wave of security washed over him as he felt two arms encompass him and hold him close. He smiled when he felt warm lips touch his forehead - although, for all Kakashi knew, he was dreaming the sweetest of dreams.


	3. Kakashi's Birthday

**Rating: **M  
**Warning: LEMON in chapter 4. **If you don't like men on men action (even though it's not that graphic) please don't read if you feel you may be offended.

Enjoy the story~! And please review!

X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~

"Happy 17th Kakashi~!"

Minato watched in delight as his pupil squirmed under the eyes of the gathered party committee. If there was one thing other than birthdays that Kakashi hated, it was surprise birthdays. Minato laughed as he watched Kakashi's one visible eye seek him out from the crowed. When Kakashi's eye found Minato it visibly glared which only caused Minato to laugh more.

Taking slight pity on the overwhelmed young man, Minato announced that the first round of drinks were on him - which thankfully for Kakashi meant that people began focusing their attention on the bar man making the most of the Yondaime's offer. Minato noted that Kakashi was not taking his eye off him so decided to approach his pupil to at least wish him a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday Kakashi."

"I hate you..."

Minato could only laugh.

"Is that the way to talk to someone who comes bearing a gift?"

Minato smiled innocently as Kakashi gave him a look which gave off the impression that he was thinking about whether to trust Minato or not. Before Kakashi could come to a conclusion, Minato pulled out a small simple yellow envelope with a red official stamp from his inner coat pocket and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi took it and gently ran his fingers over the Hokage's seal.

"What is it?"

Minato chuckled and motioned for him to open it which Kakashi did with a slight sigh. Minato watched Kakashi's face as he pulled out a small letter which simply stated,

_**' Kakashi,**_

_**I had no idea what to get you so - I decided to write this letter to you as a present. It entitles you to one wish. If it's within my power to grant it - you will have it.**_

_**Minato'**_

Minato watched as Kakashi obviously read it more than once, his brow slightly crinkled in concentration. He was about to ask Kakashi if everything was ok when they were once again descended on by well wishers. Minato quietly bowed out to leave Kakashi to enjoy the party whilst he retreated out into the cooler air of night.

Minato didn't know how long he had been on the roof of the bar staring at the stars when he felt a presence next to him. Neither said anything as Kakashi sat himself down next to Minato. Minato could feel that Kakashi was apprehensive about something but knew that he would speak his mind eventually. Kakashi was a thinker after all - if it was worth doing for him, he wanted to think it though and do it right.

"Can I wish for anything?"

Minato looked sideways at Kakashi, but found he was not looking at him. He seemed to be staring hard into the distance.

"If it is within my power to grant it."

Minato began to wonder what Kakashi could be thinking about. Silence fell once again between them, but was soon broken as Kakashi shifted his position to fully face Minato. Minato looked at Kakashi curious as to his behaviour.

"Kiss me."

Minato blinked. He was unsure as to if he had heard Kakashi correctly.

"That is my wish - I want you to kiss me."

Minato felt his heart leap. He had been correct when he believed he had thought Kakashi had asked him to kiss him. He looked into Kakashi's eyes, trying to read what was going though Kakashi's mind. Minato could see the conviction in those eyes and knew straight away that this must have been something Kakashi had wanted to do for a long time.

Ever so slowly Minato shifted closer giving Kakashi plenty of time to pull away if he changed his mind. Kakashi remained still, his eye studying Minato's face intently. Their eyes locked when Minato raised one hand to gently rest against the side of Kakashi's face and slowly remove the mask that hides his lips from view. Minato couldn't stop his eyes flickering to them, a brief momement of wonder as to their texture. He imagined they would be smooth, knowing that they had been protected from the elements, and that Kakashi certainly didn't chew his lips.

As Minato drew closer, his eyes focused back to Kakashi's. He watched them droop and close as their lips gently connected. It was nothing but a pressure of lips on lips at first, but when Minato began to pull away, Kakashi's lips followed and re-connected a bit more forcefully. Minato felt Kakashi's hand in his hair, and just like that his self control was undone. The kiss was deep and when they finally parted both were gasping for air.

"That was unexpected..."

"... definitely the best present I've ever had..."

Minato chuckled. He had to admit to himself that although he shouldn't have kissed Kakashi - and the fact that it wasn't his own birthday - it was the best present he had ever had too.


	4. Minato's Birthday

**Rating: **M  
**Warning: LEMON in this chapter. **If you don't like men on men action (even though it's not that graphic) please don't read if you feel you may be offended.

Enjoy the story~! And please review!

X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~ X X~

Kakashi stood in his Anbu uniform outside of the Hokage's office. He had just come back from a long mission which over ran and was on his way to hand in his report when he overheard some nins say that the Yondaime had not been himself as late. This made Kakashi think to himself. He was sure that Minato was fine when he left. He had been his perky annoying and lovable self.

Kakashi shook his head and knocked to enter. An abrupt acknowledgement was all he needed to know that something was up. He entered the room briskly and placed the report on Minato's desk... which Kakashi noted was piled high with paperwork. This didn't look good - Minato was always on top of his paperwork.

"Thank you - you're dismissed... You've had a long one, go home and relax."

Kakashi couldn't even see Minato - but from the sounds of it that would have been because he was slumped defeated in his chair which was obscured by they well position towering stacks. Kakashi had to appreciate the beauty of them - ornately stacked by one of the clerks he was sure. It made him glad that he didn't have that to attend to every day on his own.

'Every day.. on his own...'

Smoothly, Kakashi walked to the door looking it. He then moved behind Minato's chair - removing his Anbu and under mask as he went. He drew the curtains and switched on a side light. Kakashi finally watched as Minato responded by sitting up in his chair.

"What are you doing? You should be going home to wash up and relax Kakashi."

"You don't think I was going to leave without wishing you Happy Birthday? And you should be the one relaxing today..."

Minato smiled.

"Is that an offer to do my paper work?"

Kakashi shook his head and gently took hold of Minato's shoulders, beginning to massage gently. As he began to build up pressure, easing out the knots in Minato's shoulders he began feeling him relax. Ever so slowly, Kakashi leant down to place a delicate kiss on the side of Minato's neck. Kakashi felt Minato shift slightly, but not pull away so she continued to rain gentle kisses on his neck.

"... Kakashi..."

Kakashi knew that tone of voice - Minato was going to protest and most likely vanish from his grasp. He decided to change tactics. Moving swiftly he took Minato's face in his and kissed him for all he was worth. Kakashi felt Minato's hands fly to his chest, and he was more that prepared to be shoved away - however, after only a moment Minato's hands had fisted in his Anbu uniform and had pulled him closer.

Kakashi grinned into the kiss which Minato broke to breath. Kakashi watched as Minato looked deep into his miss-matched eyes. He could only imagine what Minato was wondering about - but he refused to let him wonder too long about it and began pulling him up from his chair so he could remove his Hokage coat. It fell off with ease to the floor, but as soon as he began to work on his own top, Minato's hands were on his stilling them.

"W-Wait..."

Kakashi didn't want Minato to protest. He wanted to do this - he needed to do this. Minato was more than his sensei - more than Hokage - and much more than a friend.

"I need you..."

Kakashi could feel his throat clench. He hated how it sounded - desperate and weak. However, that was all it took. Kakashi found Minato's lips on his again, his stilled hands were set free and Minato's own hands began to work on his top. Kakashi removed his own top, breaking the kiss only to start a new more frenzied one. He pushed his body against Minato's and as their warm chests met they gasped.

Kakashi felt Minato trail kisses over his face and down his neck. He felt Minato's strong muscles move beneath his chest as he Minato's arms encircle him and stroke his already aflamed skin.

Kakashi wasn't aware he had closed his eyes, but opened them to look at Minato's face as he felt Minato's hands pause on his black ops combats. Kakashi placed his hands over Minato's and urged them on without hesitation.

Minato made swift work in removing the rest of their clothes which he discarded somewhere behind them. Kakashi couldn't help but admire Minato's body - sure he had seen it in the communal baths before, but this was different - more intimate. Kakashi saw that the same scrutiny was being given to him and could not stop the slight blush that rose to his skin. He was surprised that Minato didn't teas him but instead kissed him softly.

The next thing Kakashi knew was that he was flat on his back on a desk which he knew had been covered in stacks of neatly organised papers. He listened to the flutter of those papers still flying around them, slowly fluttering into a disorganised array on the floor around the desk - all the while unable to keep his eyes off Minato's own passionate crystal blue orbs.

Kakashi felt Minato climb above him, kneeling over his legs. His heart was beating wildly and he knew his face was flushed already. He felt anticipation deep in his belly as Minato's hands worked magic on his body, making him impossibly hotter as they travelled over his skin in exploration. Kakashi wasn't expecting a wet warmth to engulf him suddenly and he gasped, arching upwards into Minato's mouth. Minato held him firm to the desk as he slowly pleasured Kakashi - knowing that what came next would hurt him.

Kakashi flinched slightly as he felt a cool wet finger poking at his hidden entrance. He had no idea where Minato had come by any form of lubrication - but he certainly wasn't in a position to ask. He moaned in pleasure as Minato sucked harder and slipped his finger in at the same time. Kakashi didn't know if he was coming or going- his mind was spinning from the different sensations of pleasure and pain. The pain soon dulled into muted pleasure, and it wasn't long before a 2nd and 3rd finger were added.

"Minato!"

Kakashi was withering in pleasure and he wanted more of Minato. Minato slowly positioned himself on top of Kakashi and lifted his legs gently onto either side of his shoulder.

"Sorry..."

Kakashi didn't even get to ask what for when he found his mouth engaged in a deep kiss just before Minato entered him. Kakashi blinked at the discomfort feeling a slight sting of tears, but he flexed his inner muscles experimentally which cased Minato to moan loudly into the kiss.

Kakashi broke the kiss to breath as they moved together in a graceful dance. It didn't take them long before they both went tumbling over the edge with cries of passion.

Minato fell heavily onto Kakashi, but he didn't mind. Kakashi was quite content to stay like this forever - although preferably on a bed. After a moment Minato did shift slightly removing himself from Kakashi so he could lie awkwardly beside him perched on the edge of his desk. Kakashi made sure to keep a secure arm around him just in case he tumbled over.

"Thank you Kakashi..."

Kakashi smiled into Minato's neck.

"You might not be thanking me when your assistant sees the papers on the floor."

They both laughed. It took them a little while before they began moving to get up. Kakashi moved gingerly and dressed, taking tentative looks as Minato also dressed. He was unsure as to what to say. It was one thing to have kissed the man a few months ago, and another to have had sex with him. Kakashi wasn't expecting himself to feel so insecure.

"I'll head home - shower and bed will be nice..."

Kakashi headed to the door as Minato opened the curtains. As soon as his hand was on the door to unlock it, he felt a breeze at his back followed by Minato's arms around him. Minato's soft voice in his ear made him shiver a little.

"Stay with me tonight."

Kakashi couldn't stop a small smile gracing his lips. It wasn't a question, it wasn't a request, he was being told. He turned in Minato's arms and kissed him without hesitation or worry.

"See you at home..."

With that Kakashi left the room pulling his Anbu mask into place, heading for the quite house Minato owned on the edge of the village.


End file.
